Love & Music
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome son cantantes de sus respectivos grupos y cantan en  el bar No Tama ; cuando un concurso es anuciado y el ganador grabaria un CD ,  estos dos deciden enfrentarse por ello ... ¿resurgira el amor?


**Una historia que salio en un momento de escasa imaginación , pido disculpas si los personajes salen OC o cualquier error de ortografia .**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi **( contentos . )

* * *

**Primer Encuentro**

Era una mañana muy tranquila en el templo de esa pequeña ciudad ; el sol brillaba en su mas maximo explendor iluminando con sus molestosos rayos todo lo que alcanzara a su paso (eso es lo que siento yo cuando me levanto ) .

-¡ Kagome baja de una vez ! Vas a llegar tarde a la universidad – se escucho una voz femenina en la parte inferior de la casa . La aludida no respondio ya que se estaba peinando y cuando estuvo satisfecha cogio su bolso y salio de la habitacion . En la cocina se encontro se encontro con los ojos rojos de su hermana mayor Kagura la cual estaba sirviendo el desayuno a un joven de cabellera negra recogida en una coleta corta ; su rostro mostraba sueño pero cuando entro Kagome a la estancia la recibio con una sonrisa dejando ver sus ojos azul oscuro .

-Me imagino que te levantaste tarde por estar componiendo canciones hasta muy tarde en la noche – dijo Kouga mirandola fijamente mientras tomaba café . Kagome solo sonrio a modo de respuesta mientras tomaba un jugo rapidamente .

-Si ya sabes para que lo dices aunque me imagino que tu igual ... Kagura recuerda estar a las siete en el bar – dijo ella mientras se levantaba y sin dar tiempo a replicas se fue .

-No termino el desayuno ... como siempre – dijo Kagura sentandose en donde estaba Kagome y se servia jugo - ¿ Que haras hoy ? - pregunto mirando a su hermano que parecia a punto de colapsar por el sueño .

-Practicar con el grupo ... Inuyasha quiere que vayamos a un bar a tocar hoy en la noche – respondio con una mueca como si no le gustara la idea .

-Ya veo – musito Kagura y miro a una foto que estaba en una mesa cercana – Oto-san estaria muy orgulloso de saber que sus hijos tienen la musica en su sangre – añadio algo melancolica haciendo que Kouga viera tambien al foto .

-Si pero O-san no esta aqui Kagura – dijo Kouga en tono cortante mientras se levantaba y salia del lugar dejando a una Kagura sola .

-Lo se ... - susurro ella levantandose para recoger los utensilios y colocarlos en el fregadero .

Kagome corria rapidemente para la universidad pensando en la nueva cancion que habia escrito muy tarde en la noche . Aunque mucho le dijieran que la musica era una perdida de tiempo para ella no lo era sabiendo que provenia de una familia que vivia de ella . Su padre fue un cantante de rock en su tiempo pero que se retiro cuando empezaron a nacer sus hijos y a pesar de que su esposa murio joven dejandolo solo con sus tres retoños , Naraku Higurashi supo como arreglarselas aunque en eso demostrara que no era un excelente padre . Kagome y sus hermanos crecieron escuchando y practicando la musica y sabian que no vivirian mucho sin ella y ahora Kagome que habia escrito esas canciones sabia que su futuro iba ser muy bueno cuando las cantara especialmente una en el bar ese dia en la noche .

* * *

Inuyasha miraba la mesa de su hogar sin probar desayuno alguno ; veia a su hermano mayor tomar café con seriedad y los lugares de sus padres estaban vacios ... como siempre . Su padre al ser dueño de una empresa de carros y su madre una diseñadora de modas no podian estar mucho tiempo en la casa e Inuyasha ya se habia acostumbrado a eso asi que resoplando miro su comida pero no probo bocado alguno .

-Deberias ya estar acostumbrado – escucho la voz fria de su hermano que hizo que alzara la cabeza y se encontrara unos ojos dorados algo frios muy diferentes a los brillosos de el .

-Feh – fue la respuesta de el – Me voy ... espero que llegues a la hora indicada – añadio mientras salia del lugar pero antes escucho de nuevo a su hermano .

-Si nuestro padre se entera de esto ten por seguro que tu vida en la musica estan contados Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru sin interes aparente .

-No se porque te preocupas Sesshomaru si tu tambien eres musico – respondio Inuyasha con molestia .

-Si ... pero tambien soy aprendiz de abogado asi que mi futuro no esta tan arruinado – fue la precisa respuesta que hizo que Inuyasha frunciera el gesto y saliera hecho una furia del lugar .

Inuyasha se dirigia a su coche para irse a la universidad cuando el pensamiento de que su padre se enterara que todas las noches tocaba en bares ; sus dias estaban contados . Nego con el pensamiento ya que la musica era su pasión y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla por nada del mundo aunque si eso llevaba a dejar a su familia para perseguir su sueño .

* * *

_Horas mas tarde ..._

Kagome vestia unos pantalones pegados negros con una camisa blanca y encima un pequeño chaleco de igual color a su pantalones . Algunos collares caian de su cuello y muchas pulseras de distintas variedades adornaban sus muñecas . Cargando su guitarra en su estuche vio que la entrada del bar No Tama estaba llena de personas asi que prefirio entrar por la puerta trasera pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar tropezo con alguien y creyo que iba a caer cosa que nunca sucedio . Miro a su salvador y sintio que sus ojos dorados la hipnotizaron .

-¿ Estas bien ? - pregunto el joven de cabello negro algo largo ya que la joven lo veia algo ida , la chica reacciono de inmedianto como si hubiera sido picada por algo ya que entre los chicos que rodeba al que la habia salvado estaba ... su hermano ; se separo algo cautelosa .

-Si ... gracias – y dieciendo eso se perdio en la multitud siendo perseguida por unos ojos dorados . Aunque no lo hubiera demostrado quedo algo embelesado por la chica , sus ojos chocolatosos la hacian ver con una inocencia poca vista y su cabello negro y piel muy blanca la igualaba a una ninfa pero nego con resignación al pensar en esas tonterias asi que se volteo a ver a sus amigos que estaban detras de él .

-Una bella chica ¿ no crees Inuyasha ? - pregunto un chico castaño de ojos azules mientras que el aludido enarco una ceja .

-Bastante ordinaria diria – respondio como si nada ganandose una mirada desaprobatoria de Kouga - ¿ Ocurre algo ? - pregunto con molestia .

-Nada – fue la contestacion de el – Vamos a llegar tarde – añadio mientras caminaba para poder entrar al sitio . Inuyasha se detuvo un momento con la esperanza de ver a la joven pero desistio de la idea para asi seguir su camino .

Entrar por la puerta trasera era una idea excelente ya que pudo encontrar a sus amigas y su hermana esperando ya por ella . Todas estaban sentadas en una mesa algo alejada del bullicio , al ver a Kagome acercarse todas se alegraron .

-Kagome – dijo una castaña vestida con un pantalon azul oscuro y camisa negra al igual que sus converse – Pense que no llegarias a tiempo – añadio mientras Kagome saludaba a las chicas .

-Hola chicas – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa mientras veia a sus compañeras de grupo . Todas se habian criado juntas ; Sango , Ayame , Rin y Kagome estudiaron juntas desde niñas mientras que Kagura era dos años mayor que ellas . Cuando Kagome dijo que queria crear un grupo de musica ninguna dudo en aceptar aunque no supieran tocar instrumento alguno a expecion de Kagura y Kagome . Ahora estaban en una de sus continuas noches que tocaban en el bar No Tama por ayuda de su dueña Midoriko que fue amiga de su padre Naraku en su juventud . - Me imagino que estan listas para esta noche ... es noche de bandas – añadio algo nerviosa .

-No te preocupes por eso ... - empezo a decir Ayame pero se quedo mirando fijo hacia un sitio en especifico y eso para Kagome significaba algo ; su hermano Kouga tenia que estar cerca ya que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada de él aunque su hermano fuera un auntentico despistado . Asi que volteo a ver y en efectivo era Kouga pero no andaba solo sino con cuatro jovenes mas y Kagome pudo a identificar al chico de ojos hipnotizantes ; el cual al sentir que lo miraban volteo y sus ojos se encontraron provocando que Kagome se sonrojara tontamente y se volteara con rapidez .

-_¿ Porque tiene que estar aqui ? -_penso Kagome ante la mirada confundida de las chicas por su reaccion .

Inuyasha entro sin ningun problema al bar y cuando el bullicio del interior lo golpeo decidio rapidamente buscar una mesa para sentarse . Cuando estaba en proceso de buscar una sintio que lo observaban asi que se volteo y con la sorpresa disimulada en sus ojos vio a la chica con quien habia tropezado ; cuando esta se volteo rapidamente sonrio con arrogancia .

-Ohhh alli hay una mesa – dijo Miroku señalando por el lugar donde estaba Kagome y las chicas ; Kouga prefirio no decir nada y seguir a los demas pero sabia que Miroku lo habia hecho con un proposito ... ligar . - Voy conseguir a la futura madre de mis hijos – añadio cuando se sentaron en una mesa cercana y los pensamientos de Kouga se volvieron realidad ya que el chico se habia acercado al grupo donde estaban sus hermanas ante la atenta mirada de los demas hombres . Sonrio divertido cuando vio que se acercaba a Sango y empezo a contar con los dedos de su mano .

-¿ Que haces ? - pregunto Inuyasha al verlo ; primero se habia quedado mirando a la chica que habia conocido pero vio que esta no se volteaba decido darse por vencido y entonces noto la actitud de Kouga .

-Viendo un rechazo inminente ... - contesto esto con una sonrisa dejando a un Inuyasha algo confundido – cuatro ... cinco – y entonces vieron como Miroku volvia hacia ellos todo decaido .

-Me rechazo – dijo Miroku deprimido mientras que Kouga se reia asi que Sesshomaru pidio unas bebidas a una joven mesera la cual se detuvo e Inuyasha no dejo de mirarla ya que se parecia a la joven que le habia cautivado solo que esta demostraba mas sensualidad .

-Soy Kikyou – se presento la chica mientras miraba a Inuyasha – Nunca te habia visto y espero que no sea la ultima vez – añadio con tal sinceridad pero para Kouga y Sesshomaru fue descaro total , este pidio las bebidas y la vieron alejarse . A los pocos minutos vieron como la misma chica traia las bebidas y le guiñaba el ojo con picardia mientras le entregaba un papel a la vista de ellos para entonces irse definitivamente ( si largate ! ).

-No pierdes el tiempo eh Inuyasha – dijo Bankotsu que habia estado callado todo el tiempo , Inuyasha solo sonrio con diversión mientras cogia su bebida .

-Por nuestra noche – dijo Miroku con diversión mientras alzaba una copa al igual que los demas lo imitaban y escucharon a un grupo de feminas tocando por lo que añadio – y que ninguna mujer podra alcanzar – sus amigos brindaron sonrientes a excepcion de Kouga que se quedo serio ya que sabia muy bien que eso no era cierto porque sus hermanas eran excelentes .

-Tratas de decir que ninguna mujer puede igualar a un hombre – dijo una voz femenina muy enojada haciendo que miraran a la dueña de esta provocando que sacara a Inuyasha sorpresa y a Kouga una sonrisa . Frente a ellos estaba Kagome con las manos en la cintura y con el rostro muy molesto mirando furibunda a Miroku el cual sintio encogerse un poco .

-No señorita ... - empezo a decir Miroku ante la funesta mirada de Kagome . Kagura estaba detras de ella y entonces reparo a su hermano en el grupo haciendo que enarcara una ceja mientras que este le decia con la mirada que no dijiera nada y tampoco no podia ya que no le habia dicho a los chicos que tenia dos hermanas .

-Mi amigo dice toda la verdad – dijo una voz algo ronca pero con un tono irresistible , Kagome vio como detras del joven de ojos azules salia el chico que la habia salvado . - Ninguna mujer puede igualar a un hombre – aclaro con superioridad lo que hizo que el enojo de Kagome aumentara al ver su ego tan grande ( machista estupido ! )

-Solo porque lo dices tu – replico Kagome entrecerrando sus ojos – Por tu forma de hablar diria que eres como uno de esos chicos ricos que lo han tenido todo – lo miro fijamente , Inuyasha sonrio de medio lado ya que la chica era astuta ya que él estaba vestido como un chico muy normal .

-Y tu no eres nada dócil ... princesa – dijo Inuyasha con cierto aire seductor y burlon provocando que Kagome se sonrojara levemente – Ahora que te veo bien ... te pareces un poco a la chica mesera ; creo que se llama Kikyou ... ¿ eres igual que ella ? – añadio mientras se acercaba a ella quedando frente a frente aunque Inuyasha tuvo que bajarse un poco . Kouga al ver que Inuyasha estaba jugando con fuego decidio actuar pero el movimiento de una mano de Kagura le dijo que se detuviera . El ambarino miraba fijamente los ojos castaños de la chica que parecian destilar fuego y por una razón le gusto ... se sintio mas atraido pero lo que vio le dejo algo atonito ya que la chica se echo a reir delante de el para entonces separarse .

-No me incluyas en esa categoria ... tengo dignidad ; alla tu si te gustan las chicas como ella – respondio ella con una sonrisa - Pronto veremos si una mujer no puede ser mejor que un hombre ... tengo entendido que somos mejores que ellos en algunas cosas – su sonrisa se acentuo mas al ver que Inuyasha no respondia solo se limitaba a mirarla . Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo mas ; una fuerte voz se escucho en el microfono de la tarima del bar haciendo que miraran .

-¡ Buenas Noches ! Espero que esten disfrutando hoy especialmente que es Noche de Bandas – dijo una voz femenina que Kagome reconocio como la de Midoriko – Tenemos algunas bandas invitadas por lo que vamos a empezar – agarro un papel que le ofrecia un joven detras de ella y sonrio – Que tal sin empezamos con nuestros invitados ... ¡ el grupo Tessaiga ! - anucio ella mientras buscaba con la mirada al publico .

Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre con que habia bautizado a su banda sonrio con altivez para entonces mirar a su grupo el cual empezo a moverse con euforia hacia la tarima llevando algunas cosas con ellos . Antes de irse le dirigio una mirada a Kagome que estaba en el mismo lugar .

-Escucha y aprende ... princesa – dijo con prepotencia para entonces caminar entre la multitud . Kagome fruncio el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos y sintio que sus amigas se reunian alrededor de ella .

-Me saca los hombres que sean tan machistas – dijo Ayame con un mohin , Rin que estaba a su lado solo asintio calladamente mientras que Sango adoptaba la misma actitud que Kagome ; solo Kagura parecia pensativa ya que nunca imagino que su hermano estuviera en esa banda . Kagome vio como Inuyasha acomodaba el microfono a su gusto y le daba unas indicaciones a sus compañeros ; a pesar de que estaba molesta una sonrisa aparecio en sus labios al ver a su hermano sentado frente a su instrumento ... la bateria . Aun no podia procesar de que este estuviera en esa banda pero si era feliz con eso entonces ella tambien lo era . Se escucharon algunos sonidos como si estuvieran afinando para entonces ver a Inuyasha mirar al público y entonces la musica comenzo ...

_**Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem.**_

_**Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them.**_

_**I know that people say we're never gonna make it.**_

_**But I know we're gonna get though this**_

Kagome sintio que su corazon se aceleraba y no entendia el porque pero no podia negar que el joven era ... increible . Su voz era asombrosa y el joven llamado Miroku el cual habia molestado a Sango ; le hacia coro mientras que los demas tocaban en perfecta sincronia especialmente Kouga que parecia disfrutarlo .

_**Close your eyes and please don't let me go.**_

_**Don't let me go.**_

_**Close your eyes don't let me let you go.**_

_**Take my hand tonight**_

_**Let's not think about tomorrow.**_

_**Take my hand tonight.**_

_**We can find some place to go.**_

_**Cause or hearts are locked forever.**_

_**And our love will never die.**_

_**Take my hand tonight one last time.**_

El público que estaba en el bar saltaban con energian , se movian al compas de la musica ; parecia que esta transmitia algo que hacia que no pudieras estar quieto y eso sentia Kagome en su interior a pesar de estaba estoica . En un momento vio que Inuyasha posaba su vista en ella y sonreia ; era como si quisiera decir algo con la canción .

_**The city Sleeps and we're lost in the moment.**_

_**Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement.**_

_**If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy.**_

_**But I know they just don't understand**_

Cuando el estribillo del coro aparecia todo el mundo brincaba mas y en medio de ese ruido escucho a alguien que detestaba mucho , trato de enfocar mucho la vista y la vio . Kikyou brincaba y le lanzaba besos a Inuyasha como si fuera una fan loca y desquiciada cosa que hizo molestar mas a Kagome y prefirio no saber porque .

_**Close your eyes and please don't let me go.**_

_**Don't let me go.**_

_**Close your eyes don't let me let you go**_

Ya cansada de ver ese estupido espectáculo de la chica se dirigio hacia la mesa mientras que Sango la seguia ya que se preocupo un poco .

-¿ Que ocurre Kagome ? - pregunto Sango mirando como la chica tomaba el agua que habia pedido , esta sonrio pero su amiga pudo notar que era falsa . -No puedo negar que el chico es bueno ... - dijo ella con cierto tono pesimista lo que hizo que Sango sonriera comprensiva y colocara una mano en la cabeza de ella .

-No dejes que el chico ´´ soy muy arrogante y machista `` te baje los animos , sabemos que tu eres mejor – dijo ella con una sonrisa lo que hizo que Kagome reaccionara y asintiera con mucho animo .

-¡ Pues claro ! - dijo ella – A mi ningun chico me gana ; dile a las chicas que esten listas ... despues de este show le patereamos el trasero – añadio decidida mientras se iba a buscar a Midoriko y Sango hablaba con las chicas .

_**The rain drops, the tears keep falling.**_

_**I see your face and it keeps me going**_

_**If I get lost your light's gonna guide me.**_

_**And I know that you can take me home.**_

Inuyasha a pesar de estar cantando podia mantener su concentracion en dos lugares a la vez ; una en la cancion y la otra en la chica que habia conocido y que no fue nada facil y hablando de ella la vio acercarse a la mujer que los habia anuciado y le susurraba algo para entonces verla alejarse entre la multitud . ¿ Que estaria tramando ?

_**Take my hand tonight**_

_**Let's not think about tomorrow.**_

_**Take my hand tonight.**_

_**We can find some place to go.**_

_**Cause or hearts are locked forever.**_

_**And our love will never die.**_

_**Take my hand tonight one last time.**_

Y entonces la musica acabo de un momento como habia empezado ... como si un huracan hubiera arrasado . Inuyasha completo con orgullo como las personas gritaban y aplaudian con estusiasmo su tocada y saludando tranquilamente salio de la tarima para entonces encontrarse en una esquina a la chica con sus amigas .

-¿ Que te parecio ? - pregunto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella mientras que Kagome sonreia pero el ambarino intuyo que era como si ocultara algo.

-Nada fuera de lo normal – fue la simple respuesta de ella para alejarse de el y acercarse a las chicas dejando a un Inuyasha al borde de un colapso de furia .

-Maldita mujer – siseo el furioso mientras se daba la vuelta tambien y salia del lugar en direccion a su mesa en cual ya estaban sus amigos que hablaban muy animadamente sobre su actuación . En esos momentos aparecio Midoriko en la tarima con una enorme sonrisa .

-¡ Excelente interpretación chicos ! Son bienvenidos a tocar cuando quieran – dijo ella con estusiamo – Bueno ahora tenemos una banda que ustedes conocen muy bien ... son unas chicas que nos deleitan cada noche con sus canciones y que sin ellas el Bar No Tama no fuera nada asi que recibenlas con un fuerte aplauso ... ¡ El grupo Shikon ! - anucio con alegria mientras que unas chicas subia al escenario ; Inuyasha casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver a la chica que cogia el microfono . ¡ Era ella ! ; pero como ...

-Ohhh mi hermosa Sango toca la bateria quien lo hubiera adivinado – escucho decir de Miroku lo que provoco que una gota le saliera en la cabeza ya que su amigo apenas conocia a la chica . Volteo a ver a sus amigos y hermano y vio que cada uno tenia puesta su mirada en una de las chicas pero fijandose en uno ; no le gusto su trayectoria . Kouga miraba muy fijamente a la chica vocalista y en su mirada tenia un inusual brillo ; sintio que un liquido extraño quemaba sus extrañas y pedia que asesinara a Kouga pero prefirio negar mentalmente antes de cometer cualquier estupidez .

-¡ Buenas Noches ! - dijo Kagome con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivo a mas de un chico – ¡ Espero que disfruten de nuestra musica ! - añadio para entonces mirar a Sango y le dio unas indicaciones , la cual asintio y se preparo y entonces la musica retumbo en el lugar .

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**_

_**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

Inuyasha sintio que por un momento quedaria sordo ya que el publico coreaba a la chica como si conocieran lo que tenian que hacer .

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door**_

_**Even though I told him yesterday and the day before**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab**_

_**And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad**_

_**Where are the hopes, where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think they'll finally see**_

El ambarino tenia toda su atencion en la cantante que se movia por la tarima con soltura y alegria y se dirigia hacia todo el publico con estusiasmo mientras se aferraba al micrófono como si fuera su vida .

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not even though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

El chico sentia que cada estrofa era como si le estuviera hablando y al principio se sintio insultado pero despues que ella lo miro y sonrio con altivez provoco que una sonrisa de medio lado apareciera en los labios de Inuyasha mientras negaba con resignacion .

_**Alright Alright yeah**_

_**I hate it when a guy doesn't understand**_

_**Why a certain time of month**_

_** I don't want to hold his hand**_

_**I hate it when they go out and we stay in**_

_**And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend**_

_**But I found my hopes**_

_** I found my dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**Now everybody's gonna see**_

El coro parecia estusiasmar a mas de uno en especial a algunas chicas que se sentian identificadas con la cancion . Kagome sentia que su vida era muy normal hasta que pisaba un escenario ; la musica era su vida de eso podia estar muy segura .

-Let me your scream loud – pidio ella con alegria mientras le hacia gesto al público – One Two Three Four ... - empezo a contar hasta que siguio de nuevo .

_**That you're not not not gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never**_

_**Like it or not even though she's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle**_

_**You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_**Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

_**Let me hear you say hey hey hey**_

_**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho**_

_**hey hey hey**_ _**hey **_

_**hey hey**_ _**hey hey hey**_

_**I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen**_

Cuando pronucio la ultima estrofa de la canción se quedo mirando fijamente a Inuyasha por varios segundos para luego dirigir su vista hacia el publico que la ovacionaba en el bar , parecia que era una cantante famosa dando su concierto . Las chicas salieron del escenario no sin antes de dar las gracias a las personas . Cuando llego a la mesa se encontro que el chico de ojos dorados la esperaba asi que decidio caminar mas rapido para llegar a el .

-¿ Que te parecio mi canción niño ? - pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa altiva – sigues pensando que las chicas no son mejores que ustedes – añadio con orgullo .

-Keh ... Nada fuera de lo normal – fue la respuesta de Inuyasha como lo habia hecho ella , enfurenciendo a Kagome en el proceso que le dio la espalda para irse a su mesa pero un agarre de brazo lo impidio . Al voltear su rostro pudo que era el chico ; Kagome enarco una ceja interrogante . - Creo que empezamos muy mal ... mi nombre es Inuyasha – se presento él soltandola

-Kagome – respondio ella con los brazos cruzados – ¿ Ahora ya me puedo ir o tengo que pedirte permiso ? - pregunto ella con sarcasmo lo que hizo que Inuyasha soltara una leve carcajada .

-Eres la mocosa mas problematica que he conocido en mi vida – dijo Inuyasha despues de reirse frente a ella . -Felicidades por eso – dijo Kagome con sarcasmo pero cayo en cuenta de algo - ¡¿ Como que mocosa ! Estupido egolatra de quinta – exclamo ella ; Sesshomaru y los chicos al igual que las amigas de Kagome suspiraron resignados .

Los dos no se percataron de cuanto estuvieron mirandosemuy fijamente frente a frente ; parecia que despedian chispas de electricidad y fuego salia de su alrededor .

-_Este sujeto_ … - empezo a pensar Kagome mirandolo .

-_Esta mujer_ … - penso Inuyasha mirando los ojos castaños de la joven que tenia en frente .

-_Me molesta_ – concluyeron a la misma vez pero entonces Sesshomaru se entrepuso en medio de los dos rompiendo el ambiente tenso , caldeado y oscuro provocado por los dos .

-Ya chicos ... corten el dilema – dijo Sesshomaru con voz seria y fria por lo que los dos contrincantes decidieron ignorarse , dar la espalda y caminara hacia su mesa . Pasados unos segundos escucharon la voz de Midoriko en el microfono pero no le prestaron atencion hasta que ella menciono algo que les hizo virar la cabeza en direccion de la dueña del bar .

-... como dije ; un viejo amigo mio decidio donar 30 , 000 dolares y la grabacion de un CD para el ganador del concurso que haremos y que durara un mes – decia Midoriko con mucho estusiasmo - pueden competir en solitario , duos o grupos pero recuerden el ganador solo sera uno asi que ... quien se apunta – ella agito unos papeles que tenia en su mano . Inuyasha y Kagome estaban perdidos en sus cavilaciones cuando escucharon eso y cada uno penso distinto . Él , que podia demostrarle a su padre que la musica no era una perdida de tiempo y ella , queria demostrar la gran artista que eran por su familia y porque amaba la musica . Asi que con esos pensamientos se fueron levantando ...

-¡ Anotame ! - gritaron a la misma vez lo que provoco que hubiera un silencio total en el bar mientras todos los miraban pero eso no bajo los animos de los dos chicos que al ver que habian decidido lo mismo se vieron con la peor mirada asesina .

-Tu ... - dijieron de nuevo , parecia que estuvieran sincoronizados y sin darse cuenta ya estaban de nuevo frente a frente .

-_Ay Kagome _– pensaron Kagura y Kouga a la misma vez mientras veian el espectaculo de esos dos .

-Estupido Hermano – susurro Sesshomaru que parecia ignorar todo eso mientras tomaba su bebida .

-Deja de repetir y hacer lo mismo – dijo Kagome con enojo – Voy a competir en ese concurso y ganare ese CD – aclaro ella con orgullo , Inuyasha solo pudo sonreir despectivo .

-Si como no – respondio este – Yo ganare ese concurso y demostrare que estas en una nube rosa – añadio burlon mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de ella y revolcaba su cabello – Anotame a mi y mi grupo – dijo mientras miraba a Midoriko que estaba un poco perpleja por la actitud de ellos ni que se diga del publico .

-Teme – siseo ella furiosa mientras apretaba su puño asi que volteo a ver a Midoriko – ¡ Mido ! ... ¡ Anotame a mi tambien y a las chicas ! - exclamo ella para entonces mirar al chico – No dejare que un estupido , arrogante y egolatra se gane lo que he tratado de conseguir con tanto esmero – añadio ella mirandolo fijamente .

-Pues estamos en las mismas ... – declaro Inuyasha cruzando los brazos a la vez que fruncia el entrecejo ; accion que imito Kagome .

-¡ Te declaro la guerra ! - gritaron a la vez frente a todo un atónito público y dos bandas perplejas pero a ellos no les importaban ya que se miraban tan fieramente que al lado de ellos los animales mas fieros eran mansos . Una guerra declarada por conseguir un sueño ... no tan descabellado si piensas que es lo unico que anhelas . ¿ Resurgira el amor en medio de todo este caos ? ... Bueno quien sabe .

* * *

**Tadan ! Jajaja bueno como dije al principio ; falta de imaginacion . Las canciones pertenecen a Simple Plan – Take my Hand y Avril Lavigne – The Best Damn Thing . Tengo incluidos en mi repertorio de musica a Breaking Benjamin , Crossfade , Lifehouse , Kelly Clarkson , Evanescene y otros mas , si quieren darme opciones se lo agradeceria mucho . Bueno si consigo bastante reviews en este capi pues escribire otro ^^ Disculpen que todo se vea muy junto y feo , creo que es el programa que tengo ^^'**

**Dejen un review ... please ^^**


End file.
